Bite me
by Gabbe OswalOswin
Summary: Isabella es una estrella de televisión que ha de volver a las grabaciones de Bite me, serie juvenil en donde comparte créditos con Edward Cullen. Sin embargo, su nivel interpretativo ser verá cuestionado cuando sea imposible acostarse con Cullen y tras una serie de tropiezos, con el riesgo de perder lo que por años ha trabajado, Cullen le hace una proposición… AU ExB ( 18)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, incluida mi querida Melanie de la Huesped, ya quisiera yo que fueran todos míos, más Edward. La trama e idea es totalmente mía, tal vez tenga comparación con algo en este mundo, no lo conozco todo... lamentablemente.**

* * *

**Bite me**

Dos largos años han transcurrido desde la última emisión de _Bite me_, una serie televisiva de ficción en la cual, la estrella juvenil B. Swan, interpreta a la seductora y sexi vampiresa del betseller "_love_ donde comparte créditos con el afamado joven actor, cantante y productor Edward Cullen.

Los puntos y fama de dicha serie han explotado tras la repetición en televisión abierta y se ha tomado la decisión de continuar con esta, pero los años han pasado y estas jóvenes estrellas han madurado. Ya no es lo mismo, como dicen por allí, la fruta ha madurado. Y las condiciones de contracto los obligan a regresar.

Aún cuando es lo último que Bella desea, viaja a Forks para trabajar en los nuevos episodios, decidiendo que hará lo que tenga que hacer para terminar con esa parte de su vida. Sin embargo, el giro de la historia es totalmente diferente a la trama del libro, por lo que Bella se verá forzada a realizar escenas eróticas que en su vida ha realizado, por lo que su nivel interpretativo ser verá cuestionado cuando sea imposible hacerlas con Edward Cullen y tras una serie de tropiezos, con el riesgo de perder lo que por años ha trabajado, Cullen le hace una proposición…

"_Acostarse con Cullen no sería la solución correcta"_

* * *

_Capítulo 1_

—_Hola, cariño.— Le susurro al oído, rosando con sus colmillos la suave piel de su cuello— ¿Me has extrañado?_

_Tragando en seco él asintió, temeroso de hacer cualquier movimiento permaneció quieto, con la mirada fija a la farola que emitía una suave luz amarillenta. _

_La mujer pasó su lengua sonrosada por sus labios, los cuales había adornado con un pintalabios color borgoña, como su adicción. Acaricio distraídamente el mechón de cabello cobrizo de la nuca, observando su uña enredarse en esta, se perdió en el recuerdo de uno de sus anhelantes sueños. _

_Uno de los cuales ansiaba se volviera realidad. _

_Aquel en el cual, reproduciéndolo en su mente, su humano se convirtiera en uno de ellos. _

_Él permaneció en su lugar, escuchando pasos a lo lejos recordó. Se había acostado temprano, después de su rutinaria vida de empleado en un laboratorio clínico, realizando las analíticas de un ciento de personas que fueran ese mismo día por la mañana, volvería a casa y tomaría su baño relajante, se miraría en el espejo y analizaría las marcas de dos lunares en su cuello. Siempre que pensaba en ello la cabeza le dolía, un punzante recuerdo que no podía retener. Giraría la cabeza a ambos lados, esfumando el dolor y acariciaría las marcas. Encogería los hombros y se metería en la ducha. _

_¿Por qué todo aquello era como si él se viera en retrospectiva, como una caricatura animada?_

_Era una de sus muchas cuestiones sin resolver. Y ahora, frente esa pared grisácea de uno de los muchos callejones de Londres, recordaría todo. _

_Ella era su mujer. _

_Ella suspiro, abriendo los ojos, que brillarán con un rayo de luz que ser reflectara en ellos, rojos como sus labios mostrarían su dolor, el dolor de saber que no podría hacerle eso a su humano, al ser del que se enamorara irremediablemente. _

_No sabía cuando ocurrió, solo sabía que su frío corazón latía en su eterna muerte. Palpitantes golpes en su pecho le recordaban lo que un día fue, lo que añoraba volver a ser, un humano. _

_Si tan solo pudiese llorar. _

—_¿Por qué has tardado tanto esta vez?— Susurro Anthony, apenas moviendo los labios. _

_Isabella paso su mejilla por la de él, sintiendo el calor en su piel. _

_No contesto a su pregunta, como siempre, lo giro ante ella y colocando sus labios sobre los de él, lo beso. _

_Anthony gimió ante la descarga eléctrica que sintió, nunca se acostumbraría. Era adictivo besarla, sentirla en sus brazos, era lo que cada día soñaba y al despertar, no estaba seguro de si había pasado en realidad, no sabía si esto era realidad. Sus lenguas se enredaron, ávidas de si. _

—_No te vayas, por favor.— Le suplico, aun besándola. Abrazándola, con todas sus fuerzas la atrajo hacia sí. –Por favor, Isabella. No me dejes. _

_Isabella sonrió, negando. _

—_Sabes que esto no puede ser, Anthony.— Lo miro a los ojos, acariciándolo. _

—_Entonces llévame contigo.— Se apresuro añadir, tomándola de la mano. _

—_No. _

_Anthony revivió las noches en que ella lo acariciaba en sueños, ahora lo recordaba y su voz al contarle lo que ella era, un vampiro. Las veces que él le suplicara lo mismo, pero ella solamente se negaba. Nunca explicaba. _

_Observo sus colmillos, apenas perceptibles en sus labios. La tomo de la nuca y beso, con la solución recorriendo su mente. _

_Sus bocas se unieron, él acaricio su lengua, provocándola. Isabella gimió al sentirlo, el calor, el sabor. Rompiendo el beso, ella descendió a su cuello, acariciándole con la lengua el palpitante lugar, la ponzoña se acumulo en su boca, amarga, la trago. No podía, no podía. _

_Anthony sintió sus colmillos acariciar la piel, sabía lo que quería y no pararía hasta ser completamente suyo. _

_Tomo su cabeza y le acaricio los suaves cabellos. Con todas sus fuerzas la empujo hacia si, sintiendo el rasgar de su piel, la quemazón le recorrió la garganta, no grito, no gimió, no profirió ningún sonido, solo el grito de Isabella se escucho. _

_Isabella observo como su Edward caía en el suelo, con las venas salientes y el dolor reflejado en su rostro, se retorcía. Su boca se abrió, mas nada salió de ella. Ella se tapo los oídos, como si el gritara. Sabía lo que él sentía. _

—_¿por qué?_

_Se repitió, porque lo había hecho. _

_Edward miro la sombra de Isabella frente sí, pero la quemazón en su cuerpo le impedía decir nada, era como si acido recorriera sus venas, en lugar de sangre. No se arrepentía de nada, aceptaba el dolor gustoso al saber que pronto sería como ella y que por fin, permanecerían juntos por la eternidad. _

_Isabella cargo el cuerpo de Edward y lo llevo al refugio. _

—_La transformación no se puede impedir, Isabella.— Le contesto tranquilamente su hermano.— solo queda esperar. _

—_¿Por qué no grita?— Movió los labios, acurrucada en las sombras de la torre._

—_No lo sé. Es fuerte.— Aseguro el vampiro._

_Isabella observo a su humano bañado en sudor, retorciéndose entre las mantas. _

—_Isa…_

_Repetía Anthony cada noche, cada día. _

—_Sabes que pronto va despertar.— Le dijo su hermano tras un sonoro silencio. _

_Isabella asintió. _

—_Debes ir por sangre, no soportara la sed— Elle se giro, blandiendo su capa oscura, caminando hacia las repisas de madera, tomo una jarra de plata y entregándosela a Isabella, se sentó al lado de Anthony. _

_Isabella salto por la ventana y se alejo rápidamente por el bosque. _

_Al volver, Anthony tomaba fuertemente las mantas entre sus manos, con las venas del cuello saltadas, respiraba agitadamente. _

_Isabella tomo la jarra entre sus manos, el olor a metal, característico de la sangre inundó el lugar. _

—_Tranquila, vas a desperdiciarla— Le dijo Elle. _

_Isabella observo la sangre recorrer sus dedos, los cuales se insertaban en la jarra. Aflojo el agarre y cambio el vital liquido en otro recipiente. El golpe de los latidos de Anthony pronto cesó, y la torre quedo en silencio. _

_La quietud, por si sola era algo que nunca Anthony había experimentado, siempre había algo, ahora todo era diferente. Abriendo los ojos un arcoíris de colores le cegaron. Las sombras y luces eran bailantes, sin ninguna forma. Maravillado alargo su mano, tratando de sostener alguno de estos rayos._

_Isabella se acerco cautelosamente, asiendo un vaso en sus manos. Anthony se giro hacia ella, mirándola se asombro de su belleza. Siempre la había considerado hermosa, pero ahora.. Ahora ella era como un ángel. Ahora la podía ver. _

Suspirando, Melanie apoyo el libro sobre su pecho. Estiro sus piernas a lo largo del columpio del porche, aquel que su padre le colocará a la tierna edad de 8 años para que estuviera a gusto con sus historias, miro el crepúsculo. El hermoso gradiente de colores que se difuminaban a lo largo y ancho del cielo sin nubes. Adoraba esa hora del día, era algo significativo que no sabía explicar. Saco de su lado derecho el separador y lo coloco en la página. Ya casi terminaba la última entrega de _love&blood_, por millonésima vez, su novela preferida. Era cierto que ella era una amante de la lectura y de las series, una fanática, pero ésta en especial formaba el número uno de su lista de 3000 páginas, fácilmente y no era broma.

Se recostó a disfrutar de la rica brisa que corría y, mirando su reloj de pulsera, observo la hora.

¡Madres!

¡Ya casi comenzaba el capítulo!

Se levanto rápidamente, tirando todo a su paso, salió volando a un lado de las puertas corredizas del salón y se apresuro a la cocina, necesitaba prepararse.

Tomando un bol de vidrio y su vaso de E. C. con popotes, se fue directo a la alacena de donde saco un paquete de palomitas instantáneas, no había tiempo de hacerlas caseras, abrió el celofán y metió al horno de microondas el paquete. En los escaso 3 minutos que duraba el girado de estas, ella sirvió su vaso a rebosar de soda, saco la salsa y los limones. Ya lista, y con su enorme carga en brazos, se dirigió al sofá de dos plazas.

Se escucho el sonido de la música del intro y Melanie corrió hacia el sofá, sosteniendo el bol lleno de palomitas lo coloco en sus piernas, la luz de la pantalla se reflejaba por la estancia. Melanie siguió felizmente y emocionada la cancioncilla, se movió al ritmo y las palomitas se esparcieron por el suelo de madera. Un gato ronroneo, sintiendo los granos caer en su cabeza, se escabullo al sofá de una plaza, giro sobre sí y estirándose se acomodo. Abrió un ojo y observo la pantalla.

Unos minutos después, aparecería en pantalla Anthony Masen, con su bata blanca blandiéndose por los pasillo de un lujoso hospital, sonriente saludaría a todo el que se encontrar. Melanie gritaría en su asiento, observando embobada la sonrisa del actor.

—Por dios, ¿Podrías callarte?— Le gritó su hermano pequeño entrando a la sala. Odiaba esa porquería de serie. Se aventó al sofá tomando un puño de palomitas que se metió a la boca.

—¡Mamá!— Grito Melanie— ¡Dile a Lucas que deje de molestarme!

Su madre grito algo incomprensible desde la cocina y Lucas se acomodo a lo largo del sofá, tomando el control remoto le cambiaría de canal.

Melanie se aventó rápidamente a alcanzarlo, pero su hermano, veinte centímetros más alto que ella, le impediría hacerlo. Su brazo se extendía lejos de su alcance y su mano le apretaba la nariz.

—¡mamá! ¡Mamá!— Por coro se escucho y su madre acudió al llamado.

—¡Dejen eso!— Grito Luce a los dos monstros que por hijos tenía. –Lucas, deja a tu hermana en paz y vete a tu cuarto— Señalando hacia las escaleras, molesta, se mantuvo en pie en el quicio de la puerta, esperando que su orden fuera cumplida.

Melanie sonrió satisfecha al ver a su hermano irse con la cola entre las patas y observo como con sus labios pronunciaba sin soltar sonido… _¡ya me las pagaras! _Melanie saco su lengua y se giro a cambiarle de canal.

—Y tu, espero que dejes esto ya y me ayudes en la cocina— Escucho a su madre decir, arrebatándole el control de la mano y apagando el televisor.

—¡pero mamá!— Chillo Melanie.

—A la cocina y rápido.

Melanie se levanto molesta y acompaño a su madre a la cocina, ahora tendría que ver el maldito capitulo por internet.

Era el último de la temporada.

—Corta esta lechuga.— Le indico su madre, pasándole una pieza de lechuga fresca.

Se apresuro a desojarla y al terminar dijo:

—Ya termine, ¿me puedo retirar?— Su madre negó y le paso una bolsa llena de chicharos.

—Ahora, pélalos. Y quítame esa cara porque te dejo sin computador. –Le amenazo al ver su mueca.

Melanie suspiro y se resigno a que ese no sería el día que vería el final de la temporada.

—No entiendo qué manía tienes con esos vampiros.— Se quejo su madre.— Estas loca, Melanie. Entiende que eso no es real. Ellos no son reales.

Melanie suspiro, girando los ojos. Cuando entenderían que ya sabía eso.

Nadie en su casa le entendía, todos la tenían por loca, con un pie seguro para el manicomio. Pero desde hacía dos años, que saliera la trilogía de _love__&__blood_ y su posterior estreno como serie televisiva, se había obsesionado con los vampiros. Lamentablemente había suspendido la emisión de Bite me a tan solo una temporada. Ella no lo entendía, era famosa ahora, sabía que al comienzo no lo había sido al ser tan poco conocido el libro y su elenco, pero ahora todas estaban vueltas locas por los actores y los libros.

Edward Cullen era su amor platónico e Isabella Swan su ejemplo a seguir. Era curioso que Isabella, la actriz, se llamase igual que su personaje. A Melanie le encantaba eso. Aunque a Isabella, la actriz, le gustaba ser llamada Bella. Recordaba muy bien eso, al ir a una de las entrevistas que le hicieran el pasado año. Ella había tenido la suerte de ser una de las reporteras encomendadas a la rueda de prensa por su entonces nueva película.

Lo sabía, era un poco mayorcita para ser fanática de una serie juvenil, pero que se le iba hacer, ella alguna vez había sido joven y no por el correr de los años tenía que dejar de gústale _lo juvenil_, se decía cada vez que alguien le juzgaba. No tenía nada que ver con ser madura o juiciosa, no importaba que aún viviera con sus padres, ella se encargaba del sustento de la casa, junto con su padre, sin embargo ella era muy madura y responsable. Su único pero, como decía su madre, era estar loca por Edward Cullen y Bite me.

Lavando la verdura en un cuenco, observo el agua irse por el desagüe.

—Melanie, cariño— Le llamo su padre— Podrías ayudarme con esta cosa— Dijo señalando su teléfono móvil. Melanie sonrió y se limpio las manos en una toalla que se encontraba colgada de la repisa de los vasos.

Miro a su madre, pidiendo permiso y esta se encogió de hombros.

—Si— Gustosa se fue con su padre a la sala.

—¿Qué no entiende, papá?— Le pregunto tomando el teléfono y desbloqueándolo. Se lo había obsequiado por su cumpleaños hacia un mes y como era muy moderno, decía su padre, no terminaba por comprender.

—Nada, cariño— Dijo, tomando de nuevo el teléfono y guardándolo en su bolso de la camisa.

Ella lo miro desconcertada. Su padre prendió el televisor y sintonizo el canal de FOX, en donde apareció Anthony besando a Isabella.

Melanie observo la escena tan conocida por ella y su padre se rio entre dientes, palmeándole una pierna se levanto.

Perdida, Melanie siguió observando la serie.

—¡Gracias, papá!— Le grito, cuando este subía los escalones.

Su padre profirió una carcajada y se alejo.

Corrección, pensó Melanie, solo una persona me entiende. Sonriendo se perdió por los callejones de Londres, donde Isabella cargaba a Anthony a su muerte.

* * *

Saludos. Pues como ven es una nueva historia que tengo con picazón de publicar desde hace un mes, lamentablemente no lo había hecho con la ilusa idea de subirla cuando tuviera terminada la historia. Como soy un fiasco de escritora, lo bueno no vivo de ello, no se dio. Así que va, aquí esta el capítulo piloto.

No les pregunto si lo sigo porque sinceramente lo haré aunque me digan que no lo haga. O puede que no lo siga porque soy una maldita floja que disfruta tirada de sus vacaciones viendo Doctor Who. Cualquiera que sea el caso, procurare seguirla.

Gracias por pasar y leer un poco, si dejan sus comentario o me agregan a sus favoritos. Todo es bienvenido y agradecido, de verdad.. ¡Gracias!

Pues allí esta, espero les sea de agrado y si quieren comentar que les pareció yo las estaré leyendo felizmente y devolviendo las dudas.

Besos.

(ACTUALIZACIÓN, 8/JULIO)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, incluida mi querida Melanie de la Huesped, ya quisiera yo que fueran todos míos, más Edward. La trama e idea es totalmente mía, tal vez tenga comparación con algo en este mundo, no lo conozco todo... lamentablemente.**

* * *

**Bite me**

Dos largos años han transcurrido desde la última emisión de _Bite me_, una serie televisiva de ficción en la cual, la estrella juvenil B. Swan, interpreta a la seductora y sexi vampiresa del betseller "_love_ donde comparte créditos con el afamado joven actor, cantante y productor Edward Cullen.

Los puntos y fama de dicha serie han explotado tras la repetición en televisión abierta y se ha tomado la decisión de continuar con esta, pero los años han pasado y estas jóvenes estrellas han madurado. Ya no es lo mismo, como dicen por allí, la fruta ha madurado. Y las condiciones de contracto los obligan a regresar.

Aún cuando es lo último que Bella desea, viaja a Forks para trabajar en los nuevos episodios, decidiendo que hará lo que tenga que hacer para terminar con esa parte de su vida. Sin embargo, el giro de la historia es totalmente diferente a la trama del libro, por lo que Bella se verá forzada a realizar escenas eróticas que en su vida ha realizado, por lo que su nivel interpretativo ser verá cuestionado cuando sea imposible hacerlas con Edward Cullen y tras una serie de tropiezos, con el riesgo de perder lo que por años ha trabajado, Cullen le hace una proposición…

"_Acostarse con Cullen no sería la solución correcta"_

* * *

Capítulo 2

_Estrella juvenil es vista en compañía de su hermana, Rosalie Swan, a las afueras del auditorio Eagle, en donde actualmente promociona su obra en escena "la mujer de oro". Ambas se encontraban acompañadas de un hombre desconocido de cabello oscuro._

_El times de Seattle, 18 de diciembre del 2012._

_*Pov Melanie*_

Después de subir a mi habitación cerré cuidadosamente mi puerta. La habitación de mis padres se encontraba a tres puertas de la mía, por lo que a cada oportunidad, mi madre entraba sin avisar a supervisar lo que me encontraba haciendo, con la falsa oración de "pasaba por aquí".

Como les había comentado, a pesar de mis 25 años, mi madre seguía considerándome una cría de 16, lo cual era ciertamente la edad de mi hermano menor, Lucas.

Mi ordenador se encontraba sobre la reluciente mesa de vidrio que mi padre encontrara en esas raras ventas de garaje de un barrio de Chicago, lugar donde nosotros residiéramos por 20 años. Con la propuesta de empleo en Forks, todos nos mudaríamos a este lugar lluvioso y frío.

Sin embargo, al ser estudiante universitaria, había pasado pocas veces en Forks, hasta ahora, que consiguiera un empleo en la editorial de Port Angeles como reportera, había vuelto a vivir en casa.

Las cosas no han sido tan fáciles como predijera al establecerme en Forks. Mi pequeño hermanito, el dulce Lucas, había sido abducido por los _Forksinianos_ y nos devolvieron un adolescente hueco, tanto emocional como intelectualmente, y tristemente superficial. Fue un cambio sorprendente encontrarme con ese monstro de un metro ochenta, de brazos fornidos y voz gruesa. Siendo que había dejado a mi dulce enano de ojos azules y voz chillona, que me abrazaba y se emocionaba al verme. Ahora todo era un problema en casa, el chico se juntaba con unos rockeros de motos que usaban chaquetas de cuero falsas, como sus Ray—Ban, llegaba a las tantas horas de la madrugada y fumaba. ¡Sí! El desgraciado fumaba. Me sentía dolida cada vez que lo miraba con su bandita de amigos en las esquinas, tomando, fumando y faltando el respeto a las chicas.

Se preguntarán porque es que me siento dolida… Les contare. Yo había sido de esas chicas desgarbadas de las cuales esos idiotas se burlaban cada vez que pasabas frente de ellos. Pero eso no era lo esencial, ni lo que tanto me enfurece como a la vez me sume en la tristeza, lo fundamental es que cada que me mira se hace el desentendido e ignora. Eso si es pasarse de verde.

Me entristece ver como se ha convertido en un idiota que utiliza chicas y que le importa un bledo la vida, a la vez que me enfurece como sus "amigos" le sacan dinero como puerquito de ahorro.

Nuestra relación se había roto y aunque mi madre me catalogara como cría, no lograba sintonizar con el ET que se hiciera pasar por Lucas.

En fin, prendí mi ordenador para poder buscar entre mis archivos el último capítulo de Bite me. La pantalla resplandeció con la hermosa visión de Cullen como fondo de pantalla. Suspire nada más verlo. Clique entre todas mis carpetas, cuando la alarma de mi correo se hizo presente como una ventana emergente.

_"¡Tienes que ver esto!" A._

El correo de mi amiga, Alice, me mandaba a un enlace externo y convencida de que sería algo grande para que mi fanática amiga se molestará en avisarme, me apresure en seguirlo. Se abrió una página de noticias internacionales y espectáculos de Washington, en el cuál ella trabajaba, pero que aún no era publica y relataba esto:

_"BBC internacional anunció se han comprado los derechos de la serie juvenil Bite me. Según especulaciones podría darse la segunda temporada tan ansiada el siguiente año. Aún no se confirma nada, pero las fuentes son concisas y confiables, solo espera ver si los actores principales, Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen, son considerados para dar vida de nuevo a la sexi vampiresa y el novato humano…."_

Con el aliento fuera de mi sistema, proferí un grito ahogado. ¡Dios!

Mi silla giratoria cayó en el suelo al yo brincar fuera de esta, mis pies tocaban alternativamente el suelo, sin siquiera pensar en gritar, mordí mi puño.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Volverían!

*Narrador*

Después de cinco meses de grabaciones, encontrarse en ese sofá color marrón, que escogiera con el primer pago de su salario por la aparición en "Bella mía", era como estar en las nubes. Suspirando, Isabella se desplomo a lo largo de éste, con sus manos acariciaba la suave textura como terciopelo y miraba el techo en forma de domo que permitía vislumbrar el cielo estrellado.

Cerró los ojos gustosa, pensó en esos años, que tras arduo trabajo, habían pasado como un suspiro. Nunca se imagino que llegaría a donde ahora estaba.

Cierto que no llego tan solo por su talento como actriz, ni con la influencia que su hermana le daba indirectamente, había sido más que eso, era todo ese empeño, ganas y amor que le proporcionara a cada interpretación. Ella amaba lo que hacía, lo que se reflejaba indiscutiblemente.

Tampoco había sido fácil. Ser la hermana de la famosa Rosalie Swan, con tanto talento y belleza, pesaba como mil toneladas. Isabella frunció el ceño, y con un delicado masaje en sus hombros, se enderezo dispuesta a despejar esas marañas de pensamientos, que nada de bien le hacían. Ya había aprendido a no compararse con su hermana, por su propio bien mental, tropezar con la misma piedra no sería lo más sensato que hiciera a estas alturas de su vida.

En el pasado, con 13 años de edad, se había topado con el muro de los celos. Su hermana mayor era para ella una diosa del Olimpo, su belleza, el orgullo de sus padres, que con la venda del egoísmo y avaricia traban de aprovecharse de ello.

Rosalie contaba con 20 años de edad y desde pequeña había soñado con ser la próxima Withyne Houston, la pequeña rubia vivía cantando "I always love you" y por raro que pareciera, lo hacía estupendamente, aun cuando su voz no fuera "comercializable". Asistía a castings tanto como a la escuela, y a pesar de nunca ser seleccionada y muy criticada, ella seguía tratando. Bella admiraba eso de su hermana y siempre que en sus manos estaba, seguía esos pasos buenos de su persona. Cuando en uno de esos tantos castings le sugirieron ser modelo de un comercial de ropa interior, Rosy, como le llamaba Bella, se encomendó probar hacerlo. No le iba tan bien, pero tampoco tan mal, por lo que seguía haciéndolo como pasatiempo, además de que los primeros que le mandaban hacerlo eran sus padres.

Bella se encontraba en casa una tarde cuando en un comercial apareció una mujer anunciando que denunciaras a chicas al concurso de belleza nacional, que buscaba talento, belleza e inteligencia. A la mente de Bella llego su hermana y como poseída por el demonio, se apresuro a inscribirla, ya que ella estaba segura de que su hermana era la candidata perfecta porque cumplía con todos esos requisitos y más. Mágicamente, fue seleccionada y gano el concurso nacional de belleza. Lo que la llevo a ser reconocida. Quedo segundo lugar en el concurso de belleza mundial y pronto le llovieron contratos. Rosalie no concluyó sus estudios de interpretación, pero contaba con el conocimiento suficiente para lanzarse al teatro, en donde también triunfó. Sus padres le restaban buen sueldo a su hermana y vivían su segunda luna de miel cuando en un accidente murieron.

Bella fue a vivir con sus tíos a Dallas, ya que su pariente más cercana no podía hacerse cargo de ella. Para Bella fue un duro golpe ser rechazada por su hermana. Bella estaba convencida de que por ella su hermana había triunfado, porque si ella no la hubiera inscrito a ese estúpido concurso, se decía cada que lloraba de rabia, sus padres segarían vivos y ella no estaría en Texas. Con todo y que sus padres las veían como sus cajas fuertes a futuro, Bella los adoraba y era feliz, lo que cambio nada más mudarse a Texas, en donde siempre fue la "hermana de la bella Rosalie" y no Bella. Mucho tiempo fue el que Bella se sumió en un caparazón, fomentando su odio y celos hacia la que una vez fuera su ejemplo a seguir. Con ese mismo odio se juro que sería mejor que Rosalie y busco la forma de superarla, con lo único que sabía podía hacer mejor, o eso creía, el canto. Nunca le fue bien, pensó, mirando las fotos enmarcadas en la pared de su familia. Y sonrió al recordar lo estúpida que había sido.

Parpadeo y se limpio las manos sudorosas en sus pantalones de cuero, permanecía de pie en la sala y su rostro se había vuelto níveo. Derrotada por los recuerdos, Bella se encamino hacia la cocina.

En la repisa que separaba ésta con el pasillo de entrada, se encontraba un ejemplar del Times de Seattle, en donde anunciaban su encuentro con su hermana. El cual especulaba sobre el chico que las acompañaba, que no era más que el nuevo guardaespaldas de su hermana, McCarthy. Para Bella no era la gran cosa que su hermana tuviera amantes, lo cual a la prensa le parecía algo suculento, y estaba segura que a Rosalie tampoco, ya que cambia de ellos como de ropa. No la culpaba, con tanta belleza las propuestas le llovían. Al contrario de su hermana, Bella era convencional y todavía creía en el "felices para siempre", a pesar de que no contaba con un ejemplo vivo de ello, ella no perdía la esperanza y a sus 25 años seguía siendo virgen. Claro, había tenido un par de novios, con los cuales había intimado, pero no tan lejos como para perder el himen que tanto escándalo hacía. Para Bella no era importante tener esa extensión de tejido en su intimidad, como tampoco la falta de experiencia práctica en ese campo, y sí seguía en su lugar, era porque ella no se sentía lo suficiente cómoda como para desaparecerlo. Añadiendo a la ecuación que los idiotas con los cuales había casi llegado a perder la virginidad solo se le habían acercado por su hermana. Lo bueno, se decía, es que no había perdido la razón con sus insulsos besos y que fueran idiotas hasta para eso.

Con una taza de café humeante, volvió a su delicioso sofá. Prendió el televisor y miro por un rato el canal de Fox. Los comerciales se encontraban andando y Bella activo el silenciador para disfrutar del líquido amargo.

Hoy pasaban el final de temporada donde ella interpretara a Isabella, la vampiresa sedienta de sangre que estúpidamente se enamorará de un humano, y Bella, emocionada internamente, se dispondría a mirarlo.

Mucho antes de que Bella interpretará el personaje, ella había leído esa trilogía. Era apenas una jovencita de 17 años cuando descubriera esos libros en una montaña de ropa y cosas antiguas en una venta de garaje, casi le suplicaron que se los llevara. Por lo que solo pago un dólar sesenta centavos por los tres. Fue, sin duda, su mejor inversión, pensó divertida. Tres días posteriores a su gran adquisición, la autora se presentaría en el centro comercial de Texas y le firmaría sus libros. Bella había sido enormemente feliz al mirar el garabato de Wanderer O'Shea, junto con la dedicatoria que le hiciera… "De Bella para Bella"

Wanderer sonreiría al escuchar el nombre que le contestará Bella cuando se lo había preguntado, el día que se volvió a encontrar con ella durante las grabaciones, le confesó que muchas chicas ya le había dicho que se llamaban así, por lo mismo no le creyó.

De cualquier forma, esos libros ahora se encontraban en la repisa de su librero, en cajas de cristal.

Los comerciales terminaron y comenzó el desenlace de la serie, en donde Isabella mordía a su humano. Bella observo el rostro de Edward Cullen, cuando estos se fundían en un apasionante beso. Se estremeció de recordarlo. Lo que nadie sabía, y tampoco se atrevía a confesar era que por ese entonces ella estaba loca por Cullen.

Claro, eso ya había pasado. Ahora era mayor y no podía seguir enamorada de tan pedante actor.

De tan solo recordar lo estúpida que había sido al sentirse cautivada por esa voz gruesa y sensual, junto con esas petacas bien justas y apretadas, sentía un nudo en el estomago. Y lo que realmente le preocupaba era si la causa en verdad recaía sobre el desprecio o la lujuria.

El final llego con los créditos de la serie y un comercial sobre la comida de tu perro. Isabella apago el televisor y se recostó a lo largo de su amado sofá.

Perfectamente recordaba ese día, hacía un par de años que sucediera pero ella lo recordaba tan vívidamente.

Era una mañana nublada, el clima perfecto para grabar, por lo que todo se encontraba listo desde un tercio de días anteriores, los camarógrafos andaban de un lado a otro con sus instrumentales y cables, gritando órdenes a sus subordinados y empujando a todo aquel que se le atravesará, por lo que Bella esperaba pacientemente en el escalón de su remolque. Su chaqueta café oscuro resguardaba el poco calor que podía mantener su cuerpo en creación y ella se abrazaba fervientemente a un vaso de papel que contenía el más asqueroso café realizado por una productora del nivel en el que trabajaba, dio un sorbo y arrugo a nariz, peor era el frío en la garganta que le atenazaba las cuerdas vocales.

Del otro lado la puerta, con la estrella dorada que brillaba en todo su esplendor y adornaba el nombre de "E.C", se abrió de par en par. Tras ella surgió el dios que ella adoraba secretamente, su bata color blanco de cirujano ondeo bajo la fina chaqueta de cuero que él se empeñaba en cargar, aún cuando no resguardara un mínimo de calor, sonriendo de lado, como solo él sabia y podía hacerlo. Miro directamente en su dirección arqueando la ceja y repasando su triste atuendo. Toda encaramada en el escalón y con la espalda arqueada, no creía que se viera como la sexi vampiresa que pretendían que fuera.

Quedaban unos minutos para que le gritaran a voz de megáfono que se preparará. Para ese final requería de un singular actuando. La vestirían con un par de leggins ajustados de cuero que remarcaban su estrecha cintura y un corsé negro de cintas de seda. Sus pechos se apretujaban en lo alto y sobresalían níveos. Isabella se sonrojo al recordar como el chico del café asqueroso se le quedaba mirando al entrar desprevenidamente en la prueba final.

Cullen se quito las Ray—Ban que tampoco dejaba y le dirigió una mirada que ella no logro descifrar. Solo pudo observar su cinismo reflejado al darse la vuelta.

El momento que tanto deseaba no sucediera llego, escuchando el grito que le dieran tras ella y que casi le rompe los tímpanos.

Entro a regañadientes y comenzó con la tortura de ser arreglada.

Treinta minutos después el director se encontraba frente de ellos y gritaba órdenes a diestra y siniestra. Su cabello plateado y de sobremanera despeinado de tanto jalón, se levanto con el helante frio que recorrió el bosque.

Isabella se abrazo bajo la capa que remataba el vestuario. De terciopelo negro se abrochaba del cuello y ondeaba a sus pies. Levanto un vuelo que mostro lo que llevaba debajo. Cullen, acostado en la tierra, miro desde su lugar el cuerpo de Isabella. Tragando en seco fingió estar concentrado repasando sus líneas en mente.

Bella tembló y se arropo.

—¡Todos a sus lugares!— Bramo Doble J, el director.

Bella retiro la capa y se acuclillo a la cabeza de Cullen. Observo su leonado cabello mecerse de color cobrizo, tuvo la sensación de que lo sentía entre los dedos por lo que formo un puño. Algo que le ayudo al perder el equilibrio y casi caer en el rostro de Cullen. Enrojeció y pido disculpas.

Edward, en el preciso momento que Isabella perdiera el equilibrio, abrió los ojos y en su camino encontraría dos voluptuosos senos que casi cayeran en su rostro. _Maldita tortura. _Pensaría.

Paso desapercibido para todos los del foro, menos para esos dos actores que se odiasen a muerte, recordó Isabella.

La cámara principal se acerco y todo estaba listo. Bella recordaba difusamente las líneas que debía decir. Respiro profundamente y adquirió su personaje.

—No mueras, por favor.— Susurro, besando la tibia mejilla de su humano. Isabella acaricio el largo de su rostro, imprimiendo su respectivo calor. Edward sintió electrizantes pinchazos allí donde Isabella lo tocará. Cerró los ojos fuertemente. Lleno sus pulmones, recordando que era su momento, debían fingir despertar. En ese momento el dulce aroma a manzanas le revolvió el estomago junto con los pulmones.

—¿Anthony?— Escucho la voz de la mujer. Él abrió lentamente los ojos y miro los jugosos labios de Isabella, enmarcado de color borgoña, se abrieron como los pétalos de una rosa.

Edward se levanto de su lugar, tomando a Isabella del cuello, tal como decía el libreto, y repaso amorosamente su rostro. Como si fuese la primera vez que la viera.

Isabella hacía un excelente trabajo, pensó, al mirar como resplandecía.

Se acerco lentamente y pausadamente, midiendo la distancia, acaricio sus mejillas pálidas del maquillaje. Sus ojos color borgoña, brillaron en reflejo al cumulo de luces que les rodeaban. Por el rabillo del ojo observo la cámara. Lo que le llevo a recordar lo que tenía que hacer: actuar.

Era el turno de ella, así que, furiosamente lo atrapo entre sus brazos y de un solo golpe lo beso. Chocaron, como la colisión de dos meteoritos en el cielo. Chispas brotaron dentro de ellos, y a los ojos de los televidentes al final de la edición, sus labios se movieron, frotándose ávidamente.

A lo lejos ambos escucharon la palabra ¡Corte! Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano, Isabella se separo.

De nuevo a la realidad, Isabella acaricio sus labios.

Sin lugar a dudas, ese había sido el mejor beso que pudiera recibir.

Desgraciadamente solo había sido una actuación, pensó.

En el preciso instante, en su desdicha, escucho el teléfono resonar tras su cabeza. Estirando el brazo tomo el auricular y hablo.

—¿Swan? – Escucho que le preguntaban— Soy Marcus. Solo hablo para recordarte que mañana tenemos la cita a las diez de la mañana. No faltes.

Y tras la orden, colgó.

Bella miro el auricular ceñudamente y sacando su lengua le colgó.

Odiaba a ese jodido productor. Odiaba el maldito día que lo contratarán en lugar de Billy Blais.

Sabía que algo tendría que ser relacionado a la nueva temporada de Bite me, la que desafortunadamente, seguro debía interpretar.

Cosas no le quedaban claras, como porque mierdas la había suspendido y ahora, precisamente ahora, tenía que volver a emitirla.

Justo cuando estaba en su mejor momento, sin noticias de Cullen.

Lo había evitado esos años y añoraba no volver a verlo. Si era sincera, temía lo que llegase a sentir al verlo de nuevo.

Claro, no había perdido tampoco el rastro de él. Sabía de todas sus conquistas y que actualmente había terminado con Jessica Stanley. "El soltero empedernido" solían llamarle.

Observo, reflejamente, la colección de CD's que recopilara de sus películas en esos años.

Lo odiaba.

…

A la mañana siguiente, temprano, Isabella se arreglaba el cabello en una coleta alta y maquillaba sus labios de color borgoña. Era algo que le fascinaba, y traía recuerdos. Observo su reflejo y analizo su camiseta de mangas cortas sobre la de tirantes negros. La chaqueta de cuero esperaba en la cama y sus zapatillas de tacón de vértigo al pie de esta.

Se calzo y salió directo a las oficinas del centro.

Ya en el lugar, espero pacientemente que le llamara el soberbio productor. Una hora después de lo acordado, pasaba a la oficina con mueblería de madera y colorida. Diversas pieles exóticas la "adornaban". Bella hizo una mueca debido al olor.

Marcus la esperaba tras un impresionante escritorio con diversos papeles en su cima.

Se sentó en la única silla y espero.

—Hola, Isabella.— le saludo el hombre, cruzando sus flacuchos dedos en el centro de estomago y recargando su nulo peso en el sillón giratorio de piel.

Bella asintió en respuesta y siguió a la espera.

—Ok, sabes para que te hemos llamado, ¿cierto?— Comenzó el desagradable hombre.

—No, Marcus. – Se obligo a contestar. Este sonrió, dichoso de tener la información.

—Bien, Isabella. Tenemos en puertas la proposición de BBC para lanzar de nuevo Bite me y dichosamente tu eres al protagonista, ¿no te parece estupendo?

Bella negó fervientemente en su interior, colocando su mejor cara sin sentimiento alguno o de Póker, como solían llamarle.

—¿no dices nada?— Pregunto Marcus al observar a la chica apretar sus labios en una fina línea.

—Por el momento no puedo aceptar nuevas propuestas, Marcus. Tengo algunos contractos en puerta y me es imposible grabar la serie. No en dos años, como mínimo.— Le anuncio Isabella.

Marcus profirió una carcajada y negó en el proceso.

—No, no… tu no entiendes, ¿cierto, Isabella?— Le pregunto— No te puedes negar.

Le anuncio, empujando un pajo de hojas frente de ella.

Isabella las tomo dudosa y observo las letras negras "Contrato". En resumidas cuentas, estaba obligada a realizar las temporadas que desearan de la serie, anulando cualquier proyecto que tuviese en puerta, ella era exclusiva de esta. Y si no lo cumplía, iría a la cárcel, sin fianza.

Isabella trago en seco. ¿Cuándo había firmado eso? Miro su firma en la última página.

—Tengo que hablarlo con mi abogado.— Le anuncio, tomando el fajo de papeles.

Marcus sonrió, aún más si era posible e Isabella temía que se le rompiera el rostro, debido a tantas cirugías, por el esfuerzo.

—Claro, pero antes debo aclaran algunas cosas. – contesto despreocupadamente.

Isabella se quedo de pie, en espera.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Marcus continúo.

—Bien, como quieras. En los libros no está esa temática pero por cambios y más que nada por la nueva cadena que lanzara la serie, se decidió rescribir la historia y mandarla a una clasificación de adultos jóvenes.— Le conto emocionado.

—Así que, ya lo veras en los libretos, uno de esos cambios son las escenas de sexo. – Termino extasiado.

Isabella perdió el color. Bajo ninguna circunstancia permitiría aquello, no era de esa clase de actrices.

—No

—¿Perdón? ¿Tengo que recordarte que está tu firma en ese contracto?— Se enfado Marcus, nadie se le negaba.

—No con esas condiciones— Aseguro Isabella.

—Preciosa, está en ese contracto.

—Por supuesto que no.— Se indigno.— ¡Bajo ninguna circunstancia haré escenas de sexo con Cullen!— Grito.

—Lo harás. Esta allí— Insistió, señalando sus manos. – Y no es como si fueras hacer porno, solo será un desnudo a medias, Isabella. Tal vez solo se vean el contorno de tus tetas y el inicio de tu… — Se cayó, al observar salir a la chica.

¿Porno? Imbécil. Pensó Isabella cogiendo la calle que le llevara a su abogado.

Ya vería ese viejo estúpido si ella saldría en televisión enseñando las pelotas, y peor aún, fingiendo un orgasmo con Cullen.

* * *

_Quiero agradecer a quien se tomo la molestia de continuar con la historia y dejarme su respectivo comentario. No tengo perdón de Kamisama, por lo que pido una disculpa por los meses que tarde y desaparecí de esta historia. No la terminaba. Así que bueno, aquí estuvo. Espero les agradara, tanto como a mí, y se identifiquen con esas locas fans, Melanie e Isabella. _

_Gracias por el apoyo y hasta la próxima._

_*Comercial, tengo un grupo en Facebook, que sinceramente casi ni manejo... pero aviso de actualizaciones. Esta más dedicado a otra de mis historias, pero por cualquier duda, quien desee tener el link, no duden en pedirlo :) _


End file.
